A Correlative Reacting System (CRS) is a system against security threat from insecure terminals in a mobile network by controlling the access of the insecure terminals, such as the mobile stations which are not compliant with the specified security policy (e.g., which have a potential security problem or have been infected by virus) in mobile networks. A CRS controls the access of a mobile station to the network and limits the access of the mobile station to application services by means of the security cooperation of the mobile station and the network side, thereby improving the immunity of the network from virus, worms, and network attacks, etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of a correlative reacting system which includes a Security Correlative Agent (SCA) 110 at a mobile station (MS) side, a Security Correlative Server (SCS) 120, and a Network Access Controller (NAC) 131 and an Application Service Controller (ASC) 132 which are connected to the mobile station and the SCS 120. In implementation, the NAC 131 and the ASC 132 may be two separate entities, or may be two separate function units in one entity. One SCS 120 may be connected to a plurality of NACs 131 and/or ASCs 132, and one NAC 131 and/or ASC 132 may control the application services and/or the access to network of a plurality of mobile stations.
The SCA 110 collects the Security Correlative Information (SCI) of the mobile station and reports the collected security correlative information to the SCS 120.
The SCS 120 is a control and analysis/processing unit of the CRS, which is adapted to receive, analyze, and store the reported security correlative information, perform a correlation analysis on the information, and send a CRS control command to the NAC 131, the ASC 132 or the SCA 110. By means of association operation with the NAC 131, the SCS 120 limits the access of a user to the network, so as to prevent the network resources from being occupied unreasonably by insecure terminals and prevent the spreading of vicious virus in the network. By means of the association operation with the ASC 132, the SCS 120 limits or forbids a user to use a particular application service, so as to protect the mobile network from the security risks resulted from an insecure service.
In the implementation of a correlative reacting system and method, it is necessary for a mobile station to have the corresponding components, and thus the corresponding mechanism for the installation of the components of the mobile station is necessary. In general, due to the complexity of the installation and configuration process, the intervention of the user should be as less as possible in order to ensure the efficiency and accuracy of the installation. In addition, it is necessary to perform a real time update on the mobile station when the status of the mobile station changes, especially when a hidden danger is present at the terminal side, so as to reduce the duration of an insecurity state of the mobile station as much as possible, thus avoiding any affect on the normal utilization of the user, and any adverse affect on the security performance of the network. Moreover, in the prior art, there is a lack of a solution for collecting, arranging, reporting, analyzing the security correlative information of a mobile station and for controlling and updating the access policy of the mobile station according to the security correlative information.